


Ancestors: This is War.

by theenglishmanwithallthebananas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Gen, Lyricstuck, the other ancestors are there but only for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenglishmanwithallthebananas/pseuds/theenglishmanwithallthebananas
Summary: do u know how hard it is to do a tribute to all the ancestors when some of them only appear on like. half a panel. I do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do u know how hard it is to do a tribute to all the ancestors when some of them only appear on like. half a panel. I do.


End file.
